


Your Name

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo was wondering about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name

**Title:** Your Name  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff  
 **Summary:** Inoo was wondering about something.

\---------------------------------  
Here's the color coding~

 

Orange for Inoo’s dialog.   
Green for Yabu’s dialog.

\---------------------------------

Inoo and Yabu are sitting in a couch, taking a break from their rehearsal. Takaki and Daiki are sitting beside them, they’re being so lovey-dovey. Daiki called Takaki with cute nicknames and such, this makes the random Inoo wondering.  
“Nee Kou, You never called me with nicknames, you always called me by my name. Why?”

“Must I have a reason?” Yabu said while hugging the letter.

“No, but, I would like to know.” Replied Inoo and hugging Yabu back.

“Well, I just can’t find a right nickname for you. And …” he paused.

“And?” Inoo get curious.

“And I’m more comfortable if I call you by your name.” he smiled, and let go of the hug. He taps his lap signaling Inoo to sit on his lap.

“Sou ka?” Inoo sit on Yabu lap then he lean his head to Yabu’s shoulder. He feels so comfortable with his current position, and he’s not willing to move.

“Yeah. And anyway, I like the name ‘Kei’ so much.” Said Yabu, then he caresses Inoo’s hair slowly. This makes Inoo even more feels comfortable.

“Eh? Why? It’s just name.”

“Well,  it’s not JUST name for me. I liked it because it’s YOUR name.” said Yabu confidently. Hearing that Inoo smile widely, and kiss Yabu.

“I love you, Kou.” Said Inoo after he broke the kiss.

“I love you too Kei.” Yabu smiled. “Can I have one more, please?” said Yabu wanting more kiss.

\------------------------------------

This time, I come up with a drabble~  
What do you think?  
Please leave me a comment 


End file.
